1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable entrance and exit gate with a combined commodity burglarproof and a weapon detecting system, which is adapted to detect all kinds of weapons such as a pistol, and prevent burglary of goods as well. More precisely, the present invention relates to a detachable entrance and exit gate, which can perform the function of a commodity burglarproof and a weapon detection simultaneously, while not giving uncomfortable feelings to a general messenger by installing the commodity burglarproof system with the weapon detector system in one united body in the gate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the purchase of a weapon, such as firearms, is conducted relatively freely and lawfully in some countries, therefore various crimes caused by weapons are on an increasing trend.
There have been a frequent number of criminal accidents caused by weapons in public places such as supermarkets, 24 hours convenience stores, liquor shops, schools, banks, airports and government offices. Therefore, in such places, an arched or grillage girder detecting gate is located inside the entrance and exit door which is mostly connected with the detecting system which detects any person carrying a weapon among those who pass through the entrance.
According to a conventional weapon detecting system, most of detecting gate, which are arranged inside an entrance and exit door, comprise a pair of side panels and an arched or straight panel, which connects the upper portion of the side panels to each other. These kinds of reverse U-shaped or grillage girder detecting gates give tension to persons passing through the entrance and exit door. Further, ordinary people who pass through the conventional detecting gate feel like they are entering a tunnel, so it gives them an unpleasant feeling and a hesitation.
Therefore, placing such a conventional arched detecting gates in public places such as supermarkets, 24 hours convenience stores, liquor shops, schools, banks, airports, government offices and the like in which the general public frequently visit as a part of daily life is a draw back. It gives psychological sense of oppression and a feeling of rejection to a customer and a student passing through those gates.
Furthermore, since a conventional commodity burglarproof system is very badly planned to a customer, there is a drawback in that it always gives an uncomfortable image to a customer.
In addition, since entrance and exit gates with a conventional weapon detecting and commodity burglarproof system are stationed inside the entrance separately and on each side, there is a drawback in that establishment expense cost a lot and because customers and persons passing through the entrance and exit doors receive psychological sense of oppression and a feeling of rejection due to the dual industrial structure.
Therefore, the present invention is invented to deal with the above problems, and the primary object of the present invention is to provide a simple structure. The detachable entrance and exit gate with a combination commodity burglarproof and weapon detecting system which may be disposed at the entrance and exit door to numerous sites, and without any limitations, such as, schools, supermarkets, 24 hour convenience store, liquor shops, banks, government offices and the like in which the general public visit frequently as a part of daily life, while giving no psychological sense of oppression and no feeling of rejection to persons passing through the door.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide a simple structure, and the detachable entrance and exit gate with a combination commodity burglarproof and weapon detecting system will also film any person carrying a weapon passing through an entrance and exit door or a person who possess stolen goods. After filming the suspect, it will promptly inform the manager and/or a person observing of the results with a warning indication lamp and/or a warning flare, so that criminal accidents caused by a weapon can be prevented and stolen articles can be recovered.
In the context of the present invention, these objects can be achieved by the following construction. That is, a detachable entrance and exit gate with a combination commodity burglarproof and weapon detecting system according to the present invention are comprised of as follows:
a detachable entrance and exit gate having a pair of vertical side panels, which are disposed inside an entrance and exit door;
a central processing unit connected with a transmitter coil portion and receiver coil portion of the gate; and
an image-receiving device, a warning indication lamp and a photographing device controlled by the central processing unit, in characterized that
a I-type shielding panel for preventing an electromagnetic field interference to avoid unwanted operation of two different systems is installed between the weapon detecting portion and the commodity burglarproof portion so that these portions may be combined in one united body in the gate of the vertical panels.